villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cecil Turtle
Cecil Turtle is a recurring character from the Looney Tunes franchise. He is a scheming turtle that serves as a frequent advisory for Bugs Bunny, often racing him in plays on "The Tortoise and the Hare" fable. However, he frequently uses cheating and even violence to triumph. Cecil also serves as one of the main antagonists of The Looney Tunes Show, where he is a customer service representative and con artist. ''Looney Tunes'' Cecil first appeared in the cartoon "Tortoise Beats Hare", where he beat Bugs in a race by cheating with the help of his lookalike cousins. In "Tortoise Wins by a Hare", Cecil takes advantage of a violent gang of rabbits that are attempting to sabotage the race; he tricks Bugs into dressing like a turtle while he dresses like a rabbit, allowing the gang to attack and try and kill Bugs while he wins. ''The Looney Tunes Show'' Cecil is reimagined as a customer service representative and con artist. Every Monday, he picks a customer of Visitron Cable and turns off their cable. He then waits for the customer to call and then he makes the process very painful including telling them someone will be there somewhere between 8:00 P\AM and 6:00 PM (the whole day) and then when the customer goes to the bathroom he knocks on their door and runs away leaving a sign that they missed him. Cecil later reveals that he is an even worse character, ready to con people out of their money, by faking injuries and wearing a cracked shell, then tricking the people into handing over all their money. He was even apparently willing to murder to cover his secret. However, he was stopped by getting slingshot by Daffy's recliner (it was sold and then bought by Cecil), cracking his real shell into a wall, claiming that he has two cracked shells. Though he is arrested, he leaves vowing revenge on Bugs for ruining and ending his entire false injuries con spree. ''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run'' Cecil also appears as a supporting antagonist in Rabbits Run. He has two Goons or bodyguards, until he is dismayed to find out that they are Instant Martians in disguise, working for Marvin. He is another craver for Lola's invisibility spray. He kidnapped Lola during the film and probably does not even mind to kill her along if he's going get paid for it. Quotes Gallery Bugs and Cecil.jpg|Cecil with Bugs 1000px-Cecil Turtle-1-.png|Cecil pleased with work Cecil agents.jpg|Cecil with his Goons. Cecil Evil Laugh.png|Cecil's evil laugh. Cecil With A Gun.PNG|Cecil with a gun Rabbits run 5.jpg|Cecil's evil smirk (In Rabbits Run) Trivia *He was fired from his job at Visitron Cable by Daffy, who in turn was fired for firing everybody. He was the only employee at Vistron Cable who deserved and had a reason to get fired because he was turning off Bugs' cable for no reason but his own sadistic fun. *Bugs tricked him and got his cable turned back on shortly before getting fired by Daffy. *In the original shorts, Cecil competed against Bugs in races and outsmarted Bugs to win. Unlike today, Cecil was the hero of the pictures and succeeded with his plans back then, that was part of the story of The Tortoise and Hare in the Aesop storybooks. He's the only character ever beaten and outsmarted Bugs Bunny three times in a row. *Cecil ended up being the inspiration for Tyrone Turtle in Tiny Toon Adventures. *Cecil sometimes has a face that looks like The Grinch's face. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:On & Off Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Category:Extravagant Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Parody/Homage Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Pawns Category:Mercenaries Category:Spy Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Ensemble Category:Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Movie Villains Category:Karma Houdini